Outlaw Queen Fix It Week Entry: Day 3
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: Quest to get Robin back day (Wednesday 25th October) Prompts Used: The Evil Queen is able to bring Robin back from the dead with dark magic and Roland has a special gift; he can communicate with the dead. He talks to his father, and they find a way to bring him back.


**A/N:** As apart of _Day 3_ of **oqfixitweek** on tumblr

 **Quest to get Robin back day (Wednesday 25th October)**

 _Prompts Used: The Evil Queen is able to bring Robin back from the dead with dark magic and_ _Roland has a special gift; he can communicate with the dead. He talks to his father, and they find a way to bring him back._

The residents of Story-brook are up in arms about the recent crimes that have been taking place. Robin Hood's grave had been vandalized, Regina's vault has had supplies gone missing and a string of fires have been popping up in the woods. However, the latest incident is the kidnapping of Robin Hood's daughter.

"My mission is clear, Regina may never be willing to do this but there is no way that I will let the Charmings, the Savior and Guy liner have their happily ever after" says Queenie as she makes her way around her vault.

She grabs a few different ingredients as she makes her way to the boiling caldron, "Attempt one was a bust but I think I have it figured out now" suddenly the feather that Roland had left for Regina appears in Queenie's hand and she adds it to her mixture. She than reveals the Apprentice's wand from beneath her cloak and whirls it in the air over her caldron.

She grabs the hand of a sleeping Henry; she knocked out with one of her filling lasagna, and picked up her cooing niece and placed her on her hip, "this will work." Soon as the words left her lips a door appeared on the opposite side of the vault. As the door opened, Emma and Regina appeared on the stairway of the entrance of the vault.

"The Evil Queen" questions Emma? "I killed you," answers Regina at the same time.

"Well it didn't stick did it" answers Queenie as she takes the children through the door towards the next step in her plan.

The door closes behind them as they are reveal to be in Sherwood Forest in the Enchanted Forest. She breathes in the fresh air as an arrow barely misses her head. Placing the baby on the ground next the Henry who is slowly waking up she gets her-self ready to aim a fire ball at who ever decided to shoot arrows at them.

"Gina" says the voice of Roland, who was hidden behind a tree practicing his archery skills. "Roland, you've gotten so big" says Queenie as she walks over to him giving him a hug.

"What are you doing here" he asked looking over at Henry and his baby sister.

"I came for you" Queenie bends down to look him the eye, "I missed you. I missed our family."

"You aren't Gina. You are the Evil Queen aren't you" she was a little confused that he figured it out so quickly but at least she didn't have to lie to him.

"What is going on" yelled Henry as he stood up holding his cousin. "Where are we?"

"We are in Sherwood Forest and I am going to make our family whole again" says Queenie. "I just needed to make sure that we were all together."

"It won't work evil never wins" answers Henry as he motions for Roland to come to him.

Queenie rolls her eyes as she aims the wand at the sky, "Well, it will today" she mutters the spell that took her weeks to find. She knew it would work and soon she would be able bring Robin back. Soon she would have her happy ending again, the one that was taken from her.

Pink and purple smoke fill the sky as the kids look on unsure what to do. Even though this is the evil version of the woman that they love they know in their hearts that she would never hurt them. But, her spell has unforeseen consequence, Roland is hit by the smoke from the sky and is now on the ground shaking, "No" she runs to him placing his head in her lap.

"What have I done" she whispers trying to keep Roland still. Henry sits down with the baby in his lap, crying.

"Papa," whispers Roland as his body stops shaking and his eyes pop open. Confused, neither Henry nor Queenie see anyone around him.

"Papa says that it is okay, Regina" scared that Roland has gone into the shock Queenie begins a contour curse to relieve him of any pain that he is experiencing.

"His says that Regina is still his future and that he will find a way to get back to us and put you two back together."

Queenie becomes emotional because those were the last words that Robin told her whole self before they went into her office to rescue the baby.

"He says that we all need to be there for Rose, that she will need us." Roland continues to translate what he is hearing from his father. "Papa says that he wants us all to go home and that he wants you and Regina to work together to save him so that we can all be a family again."

Tears slowly fall for Queenie's eyes as she stands picking up Roland in the process, "I will get you back Robin" she says out loud while grabbing Henry's hand and taking the wand to open up the portal.

"We will see you again soon" she walks through the door leading back to Story-brook and to the challenge of getting back with her nicer self and her one true love, Robin Hood.


End file.
